Signed Hearts
by amyjpond
Summary: Modern. AU Christine is still recovering over her father's death, and when she goes to find out what he has left her in his will, she will be surprised at how quickly life can change with a couple signatures.
1. Chapter 1

Signed Hearts  
By: .heart.angel.93

**A/N: Well hello again, dear readers! As you might notice, this is another idea I had bouncing in my imgination, and tonight I decided to finally post it. It's a modern day, AU phic and I'm hoping you'll like. Anyways, I just wanted to get it out there, so tell me if you like the idea! Don't worry, Petals is still comming!**

**.heart.angel.93**

Disclaimer: No, I **don't **own Phantom Of the Opera. Tell me, do you?

**Signed Hearts**

"_Pondering why the storm sets in  
Unraveling my life  
Cut my hands on broken glass  
Holding on too tight"_

**-Million Pieces, Emmy Rossum**

I sat there, feeling quite numb. My hands pricked with anticipation, and my feet had lost circulation. Though I did not dare to move them, not an inch, and so I sat still. On the outside though, I looked calm and collected no doubt, but on the inside, I was a bundle of nerves.

"Christine?" A dark-haired women, with a dark suit walked over to me, bending down to my eye level. Weakly I nodded. "Mr. Thompson will see you now." She smiled and I feebly tried to do the same. In truth, ever since my father's will had been mentioned, I had barely thought about it, I was too busy grieving my late father. Now, as strange as it seems, I was nervous at what my father had left for me.

I stood up, feeling my feet prickle with numbness, and shook them a bit to relieve them.

"It's alright to be nervous Christine." She smiled down at me, and I wondered if that is what she said to all of her clients. I felt like a little child awaiting what mark they were to be received on a major test, even if I was nearing twenty. And as they had told me gratefully, I wouldn't have to be under child care. Shaking my head of the words that had been spoken to me earlier that month, I followed silently down the corridors of the large law office. Marble floors gleamed and the steel elevators shined. Secretaries talked on their phones, as interns raced to buy coffee, everything a law office should be.

As we walked past a glistening window, I couldn't help but catch my appearance in the reflection, and I didn't like what I saw. Sure, I looked smart you could say, but in truth I looked like a grieving girl lost without her father. My usual cheerful eyes were dull and my hair was barely brushed. Sighing, I quickly looked away. I shouldn't have looked.

We entered a large open office and I stepped in cautiously.

"You can take a seat, Mr. Thompson will be with you shortly." She then swivelled on her heel, and began to proceed down the hall. Feeling a bit awkward, I managed to make my way to the leather seat in front of the large mahogany desk. Looking around, I took in the lavish décor and the pictures that littered the room. My attention soon swept to the picture on the desk, a smiling man, holding to what presumed to be his daughter in front of a cottage on what seemed to be a bright afternoon. Feeling a pang shoot through me, I heaved a breath and sucked up the tears that threatened to fall.

_Christine, you have to be strong. Its been a month for Pete's sake! Do what Mrs. Giry said, try to move on. Don't forget…just take another step forw-_

I was interrupted by my cleansing thoughts by the door opening, and a stout man walking in. His greying hair at the tips showed hints of aging, and his mouth was pulled into a tight line. In truth, he seemed like he had been pulled into a lengthy conversation and was grim no less. As he nodded to me, we briefly shared eye contact, and I decided right then that I hated wills.

XXX

"Ms Daae…I'm afraid…your father left you in quite a.." He paused, shuffled some, what I presumed to be legal papers, and glanced back at me, taking off his reading glasses. "Actually, Ms Daae, he left you practically nothing." He concluded, looking up at me sorrowfully.

"Nothing?" I echoed in shock. Sure, I wasn't expecting _a lot, _but I had thought I would receive something. "…Are..you being serious?" I asked, feeling colour drain from my face.

"Well, he did leave you…" He slipped back on his glasses and squinted at the fine print. "His violin?" He returned his grey eyes back to me.

"..His violin." I murmured, remembering the meaning of it's true beauty of the piece..how he would.. Wiping my eye, I laughed nervously as he handed a Kleenex box.

"I'm presuming this was quite a priceless possession?"

"..Yes, it was." I smiled feebly at him, accepting the box gratefully. "I'm..so sorry, of this." I grabbed a tissue and wiped my eye dry.

_No more tears Christine. Be brave. You have to be brave. _I scolded myself silently. I wouldn't cry again.

His face softened, sighing he looked back down at the papers.

"I'm afraid that is the only thing he left for you."

"Oh, alright." I frowned. How was it possible, that father, a wealthy professional CEO have so little to leave to his daughter? I love his violin…but…must there be something else? "What about the estates? The cottage? His stocks.." I question.

Sighing, he ran a hand in his thinning hair.

"Ms Daae, there is something that Mr. Daae did not tell you." He took off his glasses once again and folded them neatly into his pocket. With that, he drew out a folder underneath the papers and slid them over to me. "You father, Ms Daae, was doing quite well in his business as you might have known." I nodded opening the folder with trembling fingers. "But you see, in the late months of 2005-" I jerked up my head.

"2005?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes, 2005." He pointed to a date on the first paper in the folder. "Your father ran into…some finical trouble. A man, by the name Deslter, from Destler Communications, agreed to help him out." I leafed through the folder still barely registration what he was telling me. I barely knew of the name Destler, a highly profitable company on the edge of billions. "You see, your father was doing well until another hit in the fall of 2006." He pointed to another article as I quickly scanned it.

"It says that..my father, wasn't able to pay Mr. Destler, and Mr. Destler…asked…for his will?" I asked confused, looking up from what I had just read. "This doesn't make sense. How can one sign over a will..?"  
He sighed once again, and took out some papers. "However they did it, they signed it. Apparently your father was in…quite a rut." He said sympathetically.

I glanced back down at the papers, my brow creased in deep concentration.

"So, I'm guessing, Mr. Destler and his company…owns my father's business and our estates?" A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm sorry to say so Ms Daae, but it is signed." He pointed to another piece of legal agreement I had overlooked. "And your father also signed you over aswell."

I jerked my head up.

"Excuse me?"

"Your father agreed to an arranged marriage Ms Daae." He said gravely. I sat still, the papers fluttered from my hands and fell to the floor. "Ms Daae, you have be arranged to wed Mr. Destler of Destler Communications."

I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Quite short, I know. It's an idea though, so if you wish me to continue, please tell me! R&R as always.  
Thanks for reading!  
**

**.heart.angel.93**


	2. Chapter 2

As Follows

By: .heart.angel.93

**A/N: **

**Either the world is going crazy, or maybe you guys are just awesome! Man, 11 reviews in one chapter?! I still can't believe it! You guys are truly amazing! Thank you:**

_Dancing through the Storm,_ _You know you love us Erik__, Kagome1514, sanna B., AnonyMiss731, The Slate Reaper, pen name 55, Iago96, Onatah1, IvoryWolf, citgirl2004._

**Thanks so much! You helped me update! ;) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: Ahem, no I don't own Phantom Of the Opera. Well now that that's covered..**

**As Follows**

"_M__y head and my heart are colliding chaotic  
pace of the world I just wish I could stop it  
Try to appear like I've got it together  
I'm falling apart"_

**-Slow Me Down, Emmy Rossum**

I could feel strong arms lift my slumping form into the chair comfortably as my eyes fluttered open. Startled, I jumped when I saw Mr. Thompson's wrinkled faced close to mine. Blinking rapidly, I tried to adjust to the bright lights overhead.

"Ms Daae…are you alright?" His brow was furrowed in concern as he stood over my limp form.

"..Um, I-I think so.." I murmured as I tried to move through the cloudiness that blocked my senses. He sighed and moved over to his desk and opened a drawer to reveal a tin of Aspirin.

"Ms Daae, do you need some aspirin?" He asked, handing me the bottle.

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to be.. fine.." I smiled feebly, clutching my head, allowing the dull pain to reside.

_What just happened..? Why did I faint…I never have fainted-_

My breath hitched in my throat as I remembered our previous words. Grasping the arms of the chair, I stared up at the grey eyes in disbelief. Trying to control my hyperventilation, I managed to breathe out my question.

"Mr. Thompson…can you please repeat…what my father's wishes were?" I felt my hands tremble as he ran a hand through his hair again. Taking out his golden glasses once again, he nonchalantly read out the contents.

"Mr. Daae herby commends his violin to his only daughter, Christine Daae. Also, if Mr. Daae has not completed his…" He stopped, looked up at my wary face and receded his glasses to his left pocket. "Ms Daae, I will delay you any hopes of false hearing. I'm sorry to have caught you by surprise, but indeed you heard right."

I concealed my overwhelming need to cry, to scream and sat still.

"…And…what was that..?" I questioned fearfully, not believing my own ears. He bent his gaze to the legal papers in front of him, and took in a staggering breath.

"Ms Daae, I'm not….good at telling people these surprising details…" He wiped his forehead, obviously in some distress. He returned his grey gaze to mine. "Ms Daae, you are arranged to marry Mr. Destler."

I sat in shock, my mind still unable to comprehend the information.

"…I'm..I-I'm arranged..?" I echo, my voice cracking. He nodded gravely and slid a new file over the desk towards my trembling figure.

"-To Mr. Destler. It's all there Ms Daae, these legal papers explain it all." He nodded to the yellow document. Timidly I touched it, my fingers barely able to open the paper.

Scanning the first page, I look back up at him.

"Is this even _legal?_" I leaf through the papers, and I can feel desperate tears threatening to fall.

_No, no, no! This can't be! It can't be legal…Father would never do this.._

I stop in thought as I stare numbly down at two signatures. Absent-mindedly I run my hand over the signature of my late father. My eye catches the second signature and my breath seems to stop. Erik Destler is sprawled in the most elegant cursive I have every seen right before my cloudy eyes. No longer wishing to see my future laying right before my eyes with two signatures, a fumbled with the file and snapped it shut.

"Can I hire a lawyer?" I mumble, keeping my eyes glued at the floor, willing myself not to cry.

_It'll be OK, you can get through this. Don't cry, don't cry! Be strong..  
_

"Ms Daae.." His tone of voice jerks my head up as he is unable to meet my eye.

"I looked over the case itself…I found no loophole." He sighed, still avoiding my no doubt piercing gaze.

Suddenly I felt a emotion of rage bubble up within me.

_How dare father do this? How dare he sign over my future! To…to..this man! How could he be so selfish?!_

The feeling was strange to me, as I had never been quite so mad at my beloved father. I felt like a trapped animal that had to claw it's way outside of it's captors hands, trying to hide the emotion of helplessness.

"But we can win, right? The court won't stand for this, surely-" I saw him wince, and I noticed how truly powerless I was. "Right..?" I murmured, fixing my gaze back at the file, still trying to grasp any last shred of hope.

"Ms Daae…" He regretful tone had me slip my lids close as a tear fell down my check. Swiftly I wiped it, my concealed emotions trying to press through my seams.

_But..my…future…Oh god….__**Raoul**_

I looked up, panic on my face. I had forgotten Raoul all together. We were just a couple, and we were planning a future…our future….Images of what I had hoped my life would be like flashed through my mind as I stared idly at the blank file.

_No..please no…_

My dreams, my future, slowly slipped through my fingers and I sat still, stiffening at the thought. I could feel the rushing of my anger wash out, and a sensation of hysteric's run through my tense body. My bottom lip quavered and I breathed in.

"Ms Daae, if you want, I can contact some lawyers for you…but I'm unsure of how you may-" His words were slowly fading away from my numb senses as I realized how trapped I was.

_Even if I had a chance at winning…..I have…no money. I have no family. I only have Meg and Mrs. Giry, and they can't afford to lend me.._

It was dawning at me at how quickly my life had changed.

_And Raoul…his parent's are already against me so far, and he is just starting his career…Though maybe…he could help me…oh, Raoul!_

My face lights up with sudden hope as I turn to face the grave Mr. Thompson, taking a sip of water to gulp down an aspirin.

_He said there was no loophole. Even if Raoul did lend me the money…We might not win.._

I stare at Mr. Thompson's nervous form.

_If a highly respected, professional lawyer thinks that I have no chance…I have.. none…._

I gulped at the sudden truth. Numbly we sat in awkward silence. Suddenly he looked at me, his eyes unreadable.

"Ms Daae, maybe we should continue another day…so you can think about...your future?" He turned to his black phone as I nodded meekly.

Finding my eyes burning, I blinked as I searched the room with my eyes. Something caught the cornor of my eye and I reluctantly followed it with my head. There, on a coffee table near the window, was a magazine. On the front page was a blown up picture of the devil himself. Erik Destler.

I suddenly felt like I was going to hurl.

XXX

I pushed the elevator button with such force, I almost let out a cry when I felt myself lurch forward. Tears were already beginning their down-fall, and as I saw the seat I had sat in earlier, where I had promised myself not to cry…

The elevator's doors swiftly clashed together and I felt the lurch as it began it's plummet to the bottom of the forty story building.

Only then did I burst into hysteric sobs. Only then did I cry out for my father's guidance and at the same time praise that I would never see him again. Only then did I feel completely alone.

Hitting the emergency stop button, the elevator halted that sent my legs into a wobbly state. Collapsing into a puddle of nerves on the elevator's floor, I pounded my small fists on the floor with hysterical sobbing. I had never been strong. How was I suppose to be now?

XXX

"Christine, I'm coming right now!" Meg's voice reached my ears in sudden panic.

"Meg..I-I.." I gulped, slumping against my apartment's wall. A bottle of aspirin was at my side for my pounding headache, and my coat was hugged at my sides.

"Christine, I'm coming. Don't worry." Meg's determined voice reached my ears and I felt a sudden swell of pride of my best friend. "Just stay put. I'll be there in ten." A soft click was sounded, and I found myself clinging to my cell phone like a life line.

My apartment was still in the conditon of a student, as I had started University just a year ago. Now looking at it, I felt a sickening desire to never leave it. That maybe the floor would just swallow me up.

I glanced at the magazine I had pulled out and had absent-mindedly flipped through the pages to see the so called millionaire.

Erik Destler.

I groaned and pushed myself farther from the picture, wishing I could just smack down the cover. The thing was, I couldn't. I found myself dumbly staring at his half face. His cold eyes seeming to sear my soul, right from the page. I couldn't image myself facing him in real life, let alone be his wife!

These pair of eyes had not only sparked my uncontrollable trembling, but the endless thoughts that continued to invade the privacy of my mind.

_Why would father do this? Why would he agree to this? Why would this Erik Destler…want me? Me? Christine Daae?!_

I could see the sun was setting, and night was settling down on the city, the bright city light's cascading over my apartment. My apartment was in complete darkness when Meg barged in. My spare key dangling from her hands.

"Oh god, Christine, what happened?!" Her eyes widened when she say my figure blankly staring at her. I tried to move my dry lips, but instead my eyes began to water, just seeing her there. "Oh, Chris!" She yelped and she ran over in concern. "Chris? Chris! What happened?!" Her bright blue eyes searched mine, and I found her shivering with worry. Realizing that I was still too shocked to respond, she engulfed me in a hug.

"Meg…." I moaned as I buried my head in her shoulder.

XXX

Nadir burst through his employer's office, an angered look breaking through his eyes.

"Erik." His voice was cold, and it demanded an explained answer.

"Nadir." His boss's voice was a cool, melodic sound that one might have thought was God himself talking to them. The masked man did not raise his head as he continued to sign paperwork on his large desk, as the olive skinned man stared at him.

"Erik, what are you doing?" He brushed off his boss's coldness, and continued to press on.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Nadir?" He replied dryly, leafing through the papers, stopping to scribble something down.

"Erik." He pulled out a fax he had just received from a lawyer from the Block Law Firm downtown. "I received a fax, from a, Mr. Thompson." His voice conveyed his disapproval clearly, and he managed to see the slight movement of Erik when the name was mentioned.

"You may give it to me, Nadir." He spoke slowly, as he finally lifted his piercing gaze. The man hardly seemed unnerved by the intimidating pair of eyes on him, as he continued to share eye-contact.

"Erik, we need to talk." He approached the president of Destler Communications calmly, yet his eyes were hard as stone. "May I emphasize_ need_?"

XXX

**A/N: Well, here you have it! Chapter 2 of Signed Hearts! I know it is short, but it was what I could do in the short time. Next chapter I hope to bring in Raoul and some E/C interaction. Though first, what is Christine going to do? R&R as always! Thanks for reading!  
**

**.heart.angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Written Words

By: heart.angel.93

_**A/N: **__**Chapter 3 everybody! Thank you all for the great reviews! You still surprise me with all these reviews, they help me out so much! Thanks a bunch! I'm so sorry for the delay, I hope you can forgive me. Life is a little bit hectic and so on. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Well, now that I've asked for forgiveness and thanked my reviewers and such, I bring you the next chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**.heart.angel.**_

**Disclaimer: I own Phantom- Alright! I don't. I tell you, I do not own Phantom. Gaston Leroux is to take credit. So, all that applause for the brillant plot and characters, shift it over to him. **

**Written Words**

_"Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here."_

**-Memories, Within Temptation**

"Here," Meg plopped down on the couch next to me as the murmuring of Friends floated from the TV . She handed me a bowl of ice-cream, and I put down my Starbucks Meg had insisted I needed just a half hour ago.

"Thanks." I mumbled and shifted more into the big cushions. Dipping in my spoon, I lifted my still trembling hand up, blankly watching the re-run.

"Christine!" Meg cried as the ice-cream slipped off my wobbly spoon and splattered on my shirt. "Oh gosh Christine, you can't even eat ice-cream!" She quickly handed me a napkin as her brow knitted with concern. "Christine….I promise, everything is going to be OK." She put a hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes, but her reassuring gaze didn't help my nerves. I shook my head wryly, my watery eyes looking down as I scrubbed at my grey shirt. Sighing, she put her own ice-cream on the coffee table.

_She didn't see the look on Mr. Thompson's face. _

"Christine, how many times do I have to reassure you! We'll get a lawyer, fight this bastard," She pointed to the ripped magazine in the waste basket. "No right-minded court will ever stand for this!" I looked away from her gaze, staring dumbly into my ice-cream. Even Meg's sisterly encouragement wasn't helping. Looking at the laughing Joey on the screen I rubbed my red eyes half heartedly.

_Christine, just listen to Meg! You should believe her! She's right! Right…? But..what if…there is no loophole? What if…?_

My breathing increased as the thoughts I had worked so hard to push away from flooded my mind again. Noticing my distress, she frowned then glanced at the T.V. Sighing she grabbed the remote and clicked it off. "….Christine calm down…there…slow breaths…" Beginning to clear my head again, Meg sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. "Chris…I can't stand to see you like this," She shook her head, her blonde hair shaking slightly. "….That bastard, putting this much stress on you..." She stopped and closed her eyes to stop her rant. "Christine, it's been a two days. I think…you need more support…" She trailed off and I gave her a horrified look.

"Meg! What am I suppose to tell him, if I can't even tell myself it!" I burst out, and I could feel hysteria pumping through me. Quickly, before I continued my hysteric's she threw her arms around me and enveloped me into a sisterly hug. My dry eyes, that hours before seemed to be unable to produce more tears, started to leak. Shuddering I sobbed into her comforting embrace, wishing that Raoul was the one holding me.

"Christine, you need him..." She spoke quietly as she pulled back and looked at me. "Christine, he needs you too. You need each other, more then ever." I swallowed, a bitter taste rushing down my throat.

"..Meg…how can I tell him..I-I'm…engaged-"

"Arranged." Meg cut in.

"Still.." I wiped the tears that continued their way down my cheeks. "Meg…." I looked into her blue eyes. My head was spinning and my mind seemed to be wheeling backwards.

"Christine, Raoul will fight for you. He loves you. Men will do anything for the ones they love."

XXX

"Erik, you cannot be serious!" Nadir planted his palms on the masked man's desk, giving what he thought was a cold glare.

"In all seriousness _Nadir_, it has been done." He retorted, grabbing at the fax.

"Erik, you made this deal with Mr. Daae?" Erik looked up sharply, his golden eyes piercing.

"I was doing him a generous favour; I thought you would be delighted." He spoke dryly, returning his gaze towards the fax.

"Do you realize what your doing?! Erik, you cannot simply sign over a person from a will!" Nadir said incredulously. "No court for that matter would approve of that!"

"You surprise me Nadir, I thought by now you were well aware that the justice system is no worry of mine." Stepping back, Nadir, out of habit, began to pace.

"Erik, you signed over millions, for a girl?!" He stared at his employer disbelievingly. "For what may I inquire? For a chat? A cup of coffee? Please, Erik, if you wanted somebody-" The masked man stood, a menacing glint in his eyes.

"You know that I would never do that." He growled, almost crushing the fax in his hand. "I may look like a monster, but I assure you, I'm nothing of it."

"Well right now nothing seems too unrealistic, doesn't it?" He retorted sarcastically. "Really Erik, what did you have in mind?" Erik stiffened as he glared at his right hand man. Glancing at the note, his golden eyes seemed almost to burn the paper as he thrust it into his left hand pocket.

"Nadir, if you would _excuse _me, I have a meeting with a very important client." His voice was cold and distant that sent the other man shivering. Still, he pressed on.

"Erik, if you think that I will stand for this!" He sputtered; watching as the masked man briskly grabbed his brief case and started to efficiently cross the room. "Erik!" The olive-skinned man shouted in disbelief that he was leaving him without an explanation.

Reaching for the door, the masked man finally turned around to face the other.

"Erik, just tell me, why?" He asked, his face full of surprised confusion. The golden eyes searched his own as they seemed to be in deep thought. A flicker of such raw emotion seemed to flash through the searing gaze that almost made Nadir jump. Then, as soon as it had come, it left with a cold stare replacing it.

"Nadir, would you please call Times Magazine. I do not wish to have my _face_ blown up on the cover of their magazine. That is all." He spat the word face, as he continued his burning eye-contact. With that, silently as though moved by an unseen force, the gleaming mask left.

Standing still in the middle of the room, a distressed Nadir stood. The emotion that had been shown in Erik's eyes, was still burning into his mind. It had been an emotion of frightful fury of possession, passion and something else. Though, the olive-skinned man knew it had seemed all the more dangerous in the eye's of the masked man. Shaking slightly, he ran a hand over his aging face.

"Allah, help us."

XXX

"That bastard!" Raoul's voice echoed in my mind as he tightened his grip on my hands.

"That conniving bastard!" He stood, his fists clenching and unclenching. Pacing, I watched his tense movements run along the carpet.

"Raoul,"

"How dare he! My god," He paused, suddenly gobsmacked. "and your father! Agreeing with him! That-" He turned to face me, a look of anger over his complexion. Realizing my pale form on the couch, he quickly returned to my side. "Oh god Christine... are you alright?" His pale blue eyes were a mixture of fury and concern as I reached out and pulled a piece of blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Raoul...I...I…." I looked down, suppressing a sob. "…what I really need right now...is you." Hugging my sides, I returned my watery gaze at him.

"Christine, how could I have been so selfish! Oh god…" He quickly pulled me into his warm embrace and squeezed me tenderly. Wrapping my arms around him, I let the tears fall quickly.

_This was the man I wanted to spend my life with….this was my future…_

Sobbing into his shirt, I let his comforting words whisper into my ears.

"Don't worry Christine, your not going anywhere…I promise." His words were determined and firm as he rubbed my back.

Blinking rapidly, right there, at that exact moment, I felt like I could actually believe those words.

"I love you Christine, I can't let you go."

XXX

Raoul's hand squeezed mine as we rode up the elevator and I felt a sudden surge of worry. The memory of sobbing in the elevator at my lawyer's building still haunted me, as now I couldn't step into one without the feeling of helplessness.

"I've hired the best of the best Christine, don't worry." He said reassuring, and I felt myself draw closer to his safe form.

Over the couple of days, Meg had been turned out to be right. Raoul was helping me out of hysterics and into a calmer, more settling mood. Still, I was beginning to see I was clinging to him more, begging him to not leave me alone. Well, it was an improvement, and I was now convinced from both Meg and Raoul that Mr. Thompson had been wrong. There was a loophole, and we were going to find it.

The door's pinged and Raoul strengthened his grip on my hand. He had convinced me to see his father's lawyer and discuss my father's will and the case. Until now, I had never been as jittery to walk into a law office before.

XXX

"Ms Daae?" The receptionist glanced up at us and I nodded, producing my ID. "Thank you," She handed back the card then typed something into her computer. Frowning she looked up at us. "It appears Mr. Clive has a longer appointment with a client then expected…" She squinted into the screen. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to reschedule, Ms Daae."

"Reschedule?" Raoul echoed, looking slightly miffed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Chagny, but it appears that this client is a very important client to this law office." She repeated as she handed us another form to fill out. "Is tomorrow alright?"  
I could tell that Raoul was slightly annoyed by the cancellation and I could see his jaw twitching in the light.

"Yet, you didn't bother to call us earlier today?" He asked, taking the form swiftly.

"It was on late notice. I'm sorry Mr. Chagny, he just walked in about an hour ago." She said apologetically, yet I could see she was starting to get miffed too.

"Raoul, its fine." I nodded at him, and he seemed to agree. "What time tomorrow?" I asked politely. Truthfully, I felt relieved.

_The farther away from our meeting with Mr. Destler, the better._

XXX

"Christine, we could have convinced her to send us in." Raoul ran a hand through his golden hair as he pressed the ground level button on the elevator.

"I know…I just think today is to be spent..not looking over…wills." I said slowly, still trying hard to comprehend how close I was to meeting Mr. Destler. Raoul had explained that after we would meet with his father's lawyer, we would soon have to face Mr. Destler and consult him on the issue.

_No way in hell is that going to be pretty..._

Shivering I leaned into Raoul's strong build. Chuckling some he turned to me, his golden hair shaking in disbelief.

"Christine, you never cease to amaze me." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Your being so strong…I love you." I felt the words tug at my heart, as I did not feel myself being strong at all. Smiling I let his lips lower to mine as the elevator's doors clanged together. Raoul suddenly pushed me slightly away from his warm form, and I felt his body stiffen. I sudden chill ran up my spine as I sensed another presence in the elevator. Daring myself to turn around, my eye's fell upon a gleaming white mask.

XXX

_**A/N: Again with the cliffie? Man, when will I stop? Anyways, let's just say next chapter is going to be...or there is going to be alot of E/C interaction. And if you want the jist of the conversation, just refer to Christine's last thought. :)  
If you want to see what happens next, click the little blue button below..  
Right there. Yep, you see it? Mhmm. On the count of three kay? 1, 2, 3!**_

_**.heart.angel.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elevator's

By: .heart.angel.93

**A/N: Well, it's been almost a week, and I'm updating! Thank you all who reviewed, it helped me get out this chapter quicker, and I really appreciate it. Thank you! **

**R&R as always!  
**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Phantom Of the Opera. Does anybody on do?**

**Elevator's**

"I start to talk in my sleep; our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside?  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, 'cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love?"

**-Ready for Love, Cascada**

Seeing the familiar white mask, the black hair, I felt as though time has stopped. I could feel the colour drain from my face as my eyes traced the edges of the glistening white mask. I shivered, his presence no doubt overpowering. Slowly my eyes reached his, those golden eyes, filled with such intensity that sent chills up and down my spine. They flickered with anger, but something I dare not explain reached them as well. I tried to pull my gaze from his, that intensifying gaze, but somehow I couldn't. My mind was blank, fear rushing throughout my whole body. Though, I still couldn't pull from his gaze, that hypnotic gaze that stared to intently into my own.

_I'm engaged to this man._

The thought rang through my head, clear and crisp. Feeling numb, I suddenly felt as though I was going to faint. Raoul's steady hand gripped me tighter at my waist, and I was pulled quickly back to reality.

_Raoul._

My mind suddenly spiralled back, as though I had just woken up my conscious. Letting out a breath I found I had been holding in, I leaned more into Raoul's comforting form. Finally being able to avert my eyes from his masked face, and left them to gaze at the floor for a moment. His black attire soon filled my vision and I tried desperately to get a grip on reality. I was frightened on how he could hold so much power over my thoughts, just by simply staring at me.

"Good afternoon, Ms Daae." A melodic sound came from the figure. It was the first time I had heard his voice, and I was consumed by its utter beauty. My inner musician seemed to relish in its inner melody as my own thoughts seemed hypnotized by the sound.

_How can a man, with such stance, have such a…voice?_

I could feel Raoul's grip become tighter and more possessive, and I felt as if those golden eyes filled with such raw emotion, lift from me.

"Mr. Chagny, I presume?" His voice was now cold, a hint of dry sarcasm dripped from it. Noticing I was still in the arms of Raoul, I turned to face Raoul's angered expression, his eyes narrowed at the other.

Suddenly, a cling erupted from the elevator doors, and I jerked my head in the direction in confusion. Then it dawned on me, we were on the ground level. With wide-eyes I watched as the doors pulled open, clinging softly.

I looked up to see the masked man and he seemed startled as well, his gaze swivelling from Raoul. It was if he was in his own thoughts, but more-

I glanced up at his gaze just one more time, as Raoul held me closer to him as he ushered us out of the elevator. I'll never forget those eyes, they were almost dangerous, just one of the few emotions he showed.

_But more dangerous._ I finished my thought, my insides cringing.

My breath hitched as he turned around, his gaze trained on mine. It was a cold and distant gaze that sent shivers throughout me. Those golden eyes almost looking right into my soul. As we continued to walk farther away from the elevator, I turned my head forwards, my emotions finally catching up to me. Raoul's brisk steps moved faster then my shocked body, and he tugged me more in a possessive manner. Light blinded my eyes as we reached the glass doors and he pulled out his cell phone with quick, swift movements.

Still keeping an arm around me, he started talking in a lower voice, but I wasn't fully paying attention. My brown curls were swirling before my eyes as the wind picked them up effortlessly, my gaze locked on the bustling street. Blinking back my emotions that seemed to be rising within me, I bit my lip, closing my eyes in the process.

_How is it possible he has that much control over me? How can he just…_

My mind didn't and couldn't come up with the answer. The feeling when I was in the elevator was indescribable. It felt like I was dreaming a nightmare, yet capable of recognizing my surrounding. It was like…he had hypnotized me with his eyes and voice. Shivering at the thought, I hugged my sides, my eyes flying open. Our car was here, and Raoul smiled a detached smile as he took my left hand in his own, one arm still wrapped around my trembling frame.

"Let's go home," His tone startled me, as it carried another side of Raoul I had never really saw. It was almost a, possessive tone? I flicked my eyes towards him, and couldn't help but flinch at his blue eyes.

_What did he do to you?_

Trying to smile warmly, I accepted his hand and allowed the driver to open the door for me. Catching a glimpse of the busy street before I slid in, I couldn't help but notice a sleek black car drive by. Its window's were tinted black, but I could sense the masked man sitting in it. Shivers ran up and down my spine as the car drove past.

_What has he done to __**me**__?_

XXX

I twisted the phone cord as I listened to Meg talk, her encouraging words not seeping in.

"-Chris, I just looked up a whole bunch of stuff on wills. No court would stand for the stuff you're going through-." I snuggled deeper into the couch, the city lights casting shadows everywhere.

"Meg," I interrupted her research talk, my voice soft compared to her confident tone.

"Yeah?" She stopped, and I could hear her shuffling papers away from the phone.

"Well, I.." I closed my eyes, remembering the scene in the elevator. "You know how Raoul and I..met Mr.-Mr. Destler in the law office?" My voice had become quieter and I stared up at the ceiling, the white plaster almost glowing.

_Like his mask._

Turning over, I looked at the empty glass on the coffee table.

"Yes, you told me about it.." Meg's voice got softer as well, as though she was walking on broken glass.

"…I was just thinking…Raoul..seemed..different after." I paused, looking out the glass door to the small terrace outside, now dark like the night sky.

"..Different? Christine. You guys just met your arranged husband!"

"I-I know.." Sitting up, I crossed my legs, hugging my sides as the receiver rested in the crutch of my shoulder.

"He just _seemed _different afterwards. It was if..seeing _him_ made him act..not.. Raoul-ish." I sighed, feeling exhausted from the day's event's.

"..Well, Christine, he loves you..and this man is trying to take you away from him..so, I think it's pretty obvious why he would be slightly aggressive." Meg patiently explained, as though it was the simplest explanation.

"I-I know Meg." I stuttered. I couldn't convey my feelings well, and I knew that it was hopeless. Right after the encounter, Meg had come over after Raoul had dropped me off, telling me he would call me later that afternoon. As soon as Meg had arrived at the door, I had spilled all the event's that went over the traumatic day. After the mild cursing, and pep talk, I had calmed down. Now sitting here, a few hours after she had left, I felt myself losing my thoughts on him. It was the first time I had ever seen him up close, and the sensation was still pumping through me.

The truth was, I couldn't forget his eyes..how they had seemed so concentrated with raw emotion, so highly dangerous. It frightened me to wonder what his thought's were, and how quickly he was able to snap out of showing emotion all together.

As I looked up from the couch, the phone resting in its place, I couldn't help but look back up at the white ceiling. Shivering, and cursing myself for focusing so much on him, I lowered my gaze.

_How can one man disrupt my thoughts so quickly? Why can't I fall asleep at night without being haunted by that face? Why can't I close my eye's without catching a glimpse of white before doing so?_

Closing my eyes, I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I suddenly grasped what the feeling of being haunted really was.

"Daddy…why? Why did you agree? Why _him_?" I moaned as I buried my face in my hands.

The situation I was in was building up on me, and I felt utterly trapped in my own body.

I had nothing. My childhood home was gone, my father deceased, my life ruined in a large heap, hung together by one man who declared that I was his.

I looked over to the violin case that had arrived in the morning. It's case sleek and shimmering in the moonlight.

_Music._

Memories rushed back, when father would pick up his violin and we would sing together. Melodies, notes, octaves, all familiar to my senses. Wiping away a tear, I picked myself up, and padded across the floor. Bending down I picked up the case, feeling the smooth wood beneath my slender finger tips.

Music had been just Dad and I. It was a huge part of my life then, it brought me to vocal training, to getting a vocal degree. Music had been my life. My father and his music had been my life. Another tear ran down as I felt the carving of his name on the case, Gustave Daae.

_I miss you Daddy._

XXX

"Erik, so good of you to stop by-" Nadir began sarcastically, holding out some papers for his employer to sign. "Erik?" The masked man didn't even make eye contact and briskly walked passed the Persian, towards his own office. Sighing, Nadir walked behind him, shaking his head. "Allah above! Erik, you look as though you are about to murder someone!" Nadir recognized his employer's dangerous glint in his yellow eyes and dared to provoke what Erik had done this time.

"Nadir, I would prefer if you would leave me alone." The masked man's voice came out harsh as he stopped before the large wooden door. His fist's were clenching and unclenching, and Nadir could only presume the worst.

"What happened?" He persisted, his eye's widening at the possibilities. A low, dark chuckle came from the backside of the man in front him, as he winced as he watched Erik pound his clenched fist on the door with sudden force.

"What happened?" The black clothed man smirked at the irony. "My, I just met my future wife in the arms of another." His voice was sarcastically dark, and Nadir could pick out a low laugh that escaped from in front of him. Running a hand through his aging hair, he looked back at the black figure, fist still on the door.

"Am I to presume you met Ms Daae?" He sighed, imaging the shock the poor girl must have had. "Erik, how long are you going to go through this? You know that the court will not agree with these documents. Erik, you have to let this..this.." He tried to search for a reasonable word. "-so called love you have with this young lady!"

Before he could blink, a mask was soon in his face, gleaming golden-like eyes staring down at him with such intensity he had never seen before, causing him to cringe. Startled, he took a step back, only to have the masked man take a menacing step forward. His fist's were clenched tight in his leather gloves, as he stared down at his only so-called friend.

"Love?" He chuckled low, an almost inhuman laugh escaping his lips. "Nadir, this is more then simple _love._" Nadir, gob smacked, took another step backwards, completely taken off guard. "_Love _is for young teenage girls, _love_ is Hollywood movies,_ love_, my dear friend, is a loose term." He took another step forward, causing the other to stumble more backwards. "_Nadir,_ I'm completely and solely _obsessed_ with Ms Daae. Ever since I saw her along with her father, I have wanted to possess her. Her _soul, mind_, _body_," He paused, letting his words sink in, then breathed out the last word. "-her _music._" He smirked, a dark laugh erupting from his throat, a strange emotion glistening in his eyes. "She has bewitched me, you see? She _belongs_ to me."

Nadir was now against the wall of the highest ranked office, the whole foyer empty, not a person in sight. It was only him and the masked genius. He made the mistake of looking back up at the golden eyes. Suppressing a shudder as he continued eye contact the masked man continued.

"No court, no person, will _ever _come between that. You understand Nadir? _She belongs to __**me**__. She belongs to __**Erik**__._"

XXX

**A/N: Oh, Erik is defiantly a little bit obsessed, don't you think? Well, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hoped you liked it! As always, I would like to thank you reviewers, as for you readers as well. Now, to finish off the story, how about we continue the tradition and press that little blue button.**

**  
.heart.angel.93**


	5. Chapter 5

Invitations

By: .heart.angel.93

**A/N: My apologies dear readers, I know this is late, and I apologize profusely. Last week was quite hectic for me. Though, the good news is, I have another chapter up! **

**I would like to thank all of you reviewers. You have no idea how much they help me. Thank you so much. Really, you guys are awesome. (I'm not kidding! :D)**

**Also, I would like to thank those who put me on alerts. (Thank you!)**

**Well, it seems that I've done what I have meant to do, and without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Of the Opera. Not even a little part of it. Nope. It's a hard fact of life..**

**Invitations**

"But something happened,  
For the very first time with you,  
My heart melts into the ground,  
Found something true,  
And everyone's looking round,  
Thinking I'm going crazy"

**-Bleeding in Love, Leona Lewis**

XXX

"Well, it appears that Mr. Daae simply agreed to an arranged marriage after his death." The dark-haired lawyer rubbed his stubble for a moment, rereading the piece of legal paper in his hand. Raoul and I sat before him, our hands clutched in each other's.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Raoul asked, his frown lines visible. Sighing some, the lawyer put down the paper and took off his heavy black glasses.

"To put it simply, all it states, is the he has given his consent as the legal guardian of Ms Daae, that Ms. Daae and Mr. Destler will be married after his alleged death. Since the Daae estates are now in the hands of Mr. Destler, the possessions will soon belong to Ms. Daae after the marriage." He pulled out his heavy glasses once again and peered at the small print. "It also says that Mr. Destler and Mr. Daae came with this arrangement a few months before Mr. Daae's death. It was just made into his will because it went under possesion of estates ect, ect."

_He planned this months before he died…and he didn't tell me. _

Clutching my purse with my other hand, I looked away from the appointed lawyer, and towards the large window. A feeling of being betrayed rushed through me, and I tried to keep my composure.

"So, does this mean that she can decline the marriage?" Raoul spoke slowly, the opposite of the whirlwind in my head.

The lawyer, Mr. Jacobson, leaned back further into his chair, a baffled look on his sharp features.

"Mr. Chagny, I would have presumed that this affair would have been dealt with before Mr. Daae's death. It is a most unusual case," He ran his fingers over his face, his blue eyes searching the paper in front of him. "Have you met with this Mr. Destler?" He looked up briefly, and when he had recognized our stony silence, he lowered his eyes.

Raoul's hand, I noticed, had tightened with the mention of his name. Staring dumbly at his hand firmly around mine, for the first time that day, I felt as though I wanted to escape from the grip of his hand. I couldn't ignore the effects that had followed after the elevator episode. It seemed as though Raoul had suddenly become aware that I might be taken from him... It was odd to see a side I had never knew existed in Raoul, the possessive side you could say. It no longer made me feel protected…it made me feel slightly.. _suffocated_.

It was a strange feeling when you suddenly felt suffocated with your own partner.

_Maybe it's me who's changed…_ I thought blankly as I glanced back at the lawyer.

He almost seemed as confused as I.

XXX

Meg quickly made her way to the front entrance, a mug of tea in her hands. With the T.V set on mute, the apartment glowed eerily as she padded closer towards the door. Pulling at the locks, she swung open the door to reveal a middle height man.

Meg held back a startled gasp as she saw the man outside her door. He was olive-skinned, and an middle-eastern flair to him. Though, that wasn't the reason why she was so startled, it was the look in his eyes, and the red marks around his neck.

"Ms Giry?" He asked, and she suddenly realized she had been staring at him. Quickly, averting her eyes, she gave her response, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, oh-yes." She stuttered, straightening her sweater awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you so late in the evening, but it has been brought to my attention that you are inflicted with an Ms Daae?" He spoke cautiously, reading her features calmly. Meg's face went a dull pale colour as she gaped at the man before her.

"Is everything alright?" Instinctively, she grabbed at her coat that was lying on the chair beside the door, but was stopped when he spoke again.

"Please, it is nothing of harmful matters." He sighed and looked back at her, his brown eyes saddened. "I'm sorry to cause alarm, but I'm here on Mr. Destler's account." Meg's expression hardened as she looked at the Persian suspiciously.

"_Destler?_" She spat, her body reading a harsh body language.

Nadir curtly nodded, his eyes lowering by her fuming eyes. Raising them back up, his eyes held a sober, sympathetic gaze to them, that made Meg lose some of her harshness in her eyes.

"I would like to explain myself properly...and hopefully we can--" He stopped as a young man walked down the hallway and passed them, an eyebrow raised at the odd sight. Meg sighed, she knew that the conversation would no do in the hallway.

"…Maybe you should come inside.." Meg started awkwardly. She felt compelled to learn more about this man, even though he was associated with a certain Destler. Strangely enough, she kept her anger stashed away for the moment.

"Thank you Ms Giry." His dark features seemed to lift by Meg's invitation. As Meg disappeared to retrieve a coat hanger for his jacket, Nadir couldn't help but pray that the conversation would go well.

Or if Erik would let him live afterwards.

XXX

The masked man stalked through the corridor in his dark apartment. The night had settled upon the sky above, making his apartment pitch black. Though, he had hardly noticed it. The dark welcomed him with open hands it seemed.

It was true he hardly lived there; he was usually designing a new building project for either pleasure or client, or simply composing. Though, he found himself pacing severely, his fist's clenching at his sides, his temper roaring inside of him.

The face of Mr. Chagny was still burning in his mind. That boy's hands wrapped around _his _Christine. That image inflamed his senses, and a murderous rage built up inside him.

"She is Erik's. Not any others. Erik's…" He muttered, the dark apartment unlit, covering him still in complete darkness.

He had been so close in murdering Nadir, and he knew that. His actions were blinded with jealousy, and even his conscious couldn't even over rule him, that being Nadir.

Growling, he gripped his mask; flinging it out of his sight before it could taunt him once more. His paced slowed, the blood pumping in his ears declining and he found himself staring at the mask that lay on the floor, its white surface glowing as if to show a warning of sorts. A day he had spent pacing these hallways, minutes of cursing, hours of self loathing.

_All because of the mask. All because of the monster behind it._

Letting out a mournful cry, he slammed his fist against the wall, exhausted by his own temper. He looked at his fist for a moment, before staring down the corridor. Walking determinedly towards the end of the hallway, towards the music room, he left the mask that lay there. The mockery it seemed to scream, was now silent as he fled his thoughts. He knew what the night would bring; murderous rage building into a raging fire of music that burned.

XXX

"Why, hello there beautiful." Raoul walked into the living room, and planted a kiss on my check lovingly. Blushing blissfully, I kissed him back lightly, scooting over to allow room for him to sit down next to me. We had just gotten in from meeting Meg, and we had decided that a movie would be something nice to relax to after saying good bye to her. Honestly, we both needed it. To take our minds off at least the details of the case..It felt like we were walking on egg shells, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain as we seemed to try to run on with our lives. It felt, empty, as though we were proving nothing had changed...when it had.

"I see you've brought the mail." I observed, as I eyed the white and cream envelopes in his hands. Smiling he looked down at the heap in his lap, shaking his head in amusement.

"Seems that we've missed some days…" He chuckled, picking up a letter and ripping it open with one hand, as the other slung around my shoulder. Looking back at the T.V screen, I snuggled deeper into his side. "So, what's happening in the world?" He asked casually, shifting his eyes back and forth from the envelope to the screen every so often.

"Well," I observed the celebrities that were being shown brightly. "it seems that— Raoul?" I glanced back at him, his face scanning the letter closely. His other hand soon left my shoulder and he leaned forward, towards the light. "Raoul..? Everything..OK?" I felt a sickening drop in my stomach as I watched his sober expression deepen. "..Raoul..?"

Just then he jumped up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Christine! I-I can't believe it! I got it! I got the contract!" He looked down at me expectantly, only to furrow his brow at my confused expression. "You know, the contract that I needed for our new addition for the company-" He rotated his hands as I tried to remember.

"..Er, wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled brightly, my mind blank at the news.

_Had I really been so caught up in the masked disaster, to forget something so important for Raoul? _

A rush of guilt flashed through me and I mentally cursed myself for being so caught up in my own thoughts. Smiling, he dropped down and hugged me tightly.

"Do you know what this means?" He pulled back, and I couldn't help but smile at his kid-like expression of joy. "I'll get promoted, that's what! After the deal goes through…This could turn my whole career around!" He got up, feverishly scanning the paper for more information. Smiling I waited for him to continue, to say something again, but his expression changed to a baffled look as he read something.

"It seems that they wish to host a summer fundraiser…. Something for the new contract...I'm to attend.." His lips moved slightly as he read the bottom part of the page. "Hm…it seems as though it is..a Ball Masque? Some sort of ball anyways…as to show our new sponsorship-"

_A Ball Masque? _

"..Thats..wonderful!" I smiled, standing up to join him. I feebly smiled, a sudden sickening feeling coming over me.

_More masks..._

"It does seem nice...I still can't believe it!" Soon I found his arms around my small frame, the paper in his hands, the scent of his cologne reaching my nostrils. "Christine..I know this has been a tough time for you..and I really appericate you for supporting me... Really," Feeling myself relax some as his sincere words reached my ears.

_He is to be promoted! The one thing he has been working on so hard! Aw, he looks so happy.._

_...Then why do I feel so terrible?_

Just then, ringing started from his jean pocket and we quickly seperated.

"Ah, it's Greg from the office." He commented as he pulled out his phone. "Hello?" He turned slightly away, and I could tell he was going to need some privacy for the conversation. Dropping the letter on the table, he made a gesture that he would be in the den for a few mintues. Nodding, I watched him pad over towards the den, talking about new deadlines and such.

Sighing, I looked at the clock. It was already ten and I could feel myself getting tired. It had been a long day at the lawyer's office, and we were to return tommorow. Running a finger along the coffee table, I halted when I touched the letter. Somehow I couldn't get over the vivid picture of his mask, and how at this fundraiser everyone would be wearing one...It was ironic to say the least. Most of all, it was strange that Raoul hadn't even connected a Ball Masque..to _him_. How a Masque would be so...

Feeling slightly unerved by it's upbringing, I jerked my hand away, as though it was cool to touch. Suddenly wanting to be alone, to hord off the memories myself, I grabbed a pen and scribbled something down on a notepad.

With that final thought, I walked past the den to hear Raoul's excited chatter through the doors and felt a sudden surge of happiness for him. Clutching my coat from the coat rack, I leaned against the wall for a brief mintue, letting my mind wrap around the idea of a masque.

To be perfectly honest, it seemed like the perfect getaway... Aside from the fact that it showed much resmeblence to _him_. It seemed like a place that one could easily forget, and I felt a sudden need to do that. We both needed a place where we could just.._forget_ for a while. To just be in bliss for hours on end, just to get a taste.

I shook my head. It seemed like one part of my mind was sickened of the Masque Ball, and the other half was groveling for a moment to forget, even if it was a Masque.

_A Ball Masque..seems almost.. enchanting…as thought one could be spellbound..and forget. Forget, about..a mask?_

I opened the door, confusion hitting me forcefully. Exhausted, I made my way down the hallway, and towards the street below.

XXX

**A/N: ..A Ball Masque?! What's going to happen? Why does Christine have a paranoid feeling about it? Hm….. ;) Personally, I found this quite a..slow chapter. Not my one of my favourites, but next chapter I'm hoping will be more intense. You know the saying, the calm before the storm? ****(Just a little hint here..more E/C interaction next chapt. hopefully ;D)  
R&R please! (That blue button always seems to be calling…)**

**Thanks,**

**.heart.angel.93**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How can I say this? I'm **_**so**_** sorry. I had to find time to finish this chapter. Though, luckily, school is almost over which means that I won't be held up! (Hopefully so) Let's just say that school is my main reason and sadly my computer had to get a new motherboard, but all is good now! **

**Also, I was hoping if someone would like to beta for me. I know my grammar is in need of much assistance and help would amazing. Thank you.**

**Alright, enough of my petty excuses. The main reason is that you're here is to read, right? Ok then, read on!  
.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom. Though it does help that most people don't either.**

**In the Arms Of An Angel: Part 1**

"I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear.  
We are the lucky ones, dear..."

-We are the Lucky Ones, Bif Naked

XXX

My reflection stared back at me as I patted my hair down. The brown eyes of a girl stared at me, wearing a white laced mask, a nervous glint in her eyes. Or, should I say, my eyes. Sighing I reached for my jewel studded purse, smoothed out my silky white dress once more, then headed towards the door. Twisting the knob with an intake of breath, I waltzed into my apartment's sitting room to meet Raoul who was leaning against the window frame. His tux was crisp, and his cologne was floating around delicately that made me smile at his easy going nature.

"Ready to-" He lifted his head up, blond locks shaking. For a moment we stood still, both looking at each other. He seemed to be speechless and I blushed, turning away and staring at the wood flooring feverishly.

"Yes, I'm ready." I smiled softly, looking back to his blue gaze.

"-Right, right…" He seemed to shake out of the trance I had set him in, and a glowing grin now enchanted his face. "Christine...you-.." He shook his head, his eyes now sparkling. "You look like and angel."

"Well…that was the original idea for my costume…" He laughed, walking over to me.

"Even without the costume-" He lifted the lacy mask from my face gently, "You would still look like an angel." With that, he lent down and gently kissed my cheek, while I enjoyed every second of it.

XXX

"Do we take a right here?" Raoul asked as we sped through the downtown area.

"I-I think so.." I looked back down at the directions that were in my hands. "Yeah, right here, on Delemere."

"Right." He quickly changed lanes and turned right. For a moment the car was quiet, just the roaring of Raoul's Mercedes racing through the night. "So, how's Meg?" He asked, his eyes still trained on the road.

"Meg?" My stomach did a flip at the mention of her name, as a memory from our last encounter hit me straight on.

"_Meg…what is that suppose to mean?" _

"_..I don't know truthfully…he just..told me to warn you." We were sitting at a outside café, and Meg had just finished telling me about her meeting with a certain Destler employee. _

"_Is he hinting he's dangerous?" I lent forward, idea's already swirling around in my head. _

"_Christine, I don't know! I'm sorry…I just thought it would be best to do what he asked; and warn you." _

"_Well..this is great." I lent back, now utterly exhausted with the news. "Did he tell you anything else?" I added in fear ridden sarcasm._

"_Christine…" Meg sighed, her blond hair falling out of her pony-tail. "I didn't mean for you to get ..scared..just, don't ignore it."  
_

How can you ignore a warning? Sighing, I looked out the window, biting down the nerves. Tonight was going to be for Raoul.

"She's well. I think she's visiting her mother tonight." He nodded distractedly and pulled another right. Soon faint noises settled into the silence as we came closer to the large lighted driveway. Drawing up to the circled valet area, the Mercedes came to a halt. Trying not to gape at the enormous, elegant building before me, I allowed Raoul to walk around and pull open the door for me.

"Wow…." I managed to whisper, the spotlights lighting up the sky, fireworks exploding into coloured designs overhead.

"I know. They go all out for these things." Raoul pulled up beside me, his breath on my ear playfully. His voice was full of pride and joy as he escorted me towards the white pillars, and I couldn't blame him. I could hear music being played softly from the large columned entrance and I could feel my body relaxing from its tense stance before.

"My lady," Raoul grinned charmingly and offered his arm. Accepting it, I felt a little rush of adrenaline run through me.

Slowly, we waltzed into the grand foyer, glowing lights lighting up the dome-like ceiling.

"Raoul! It's beautiful…!" I couldn't tear my eyes from the architecture of the gorgeous building. The soft paintings spoke volumes as they shimmered from their golden frames as feverishly decorated linens draped around the richly decorated room.

"Oh, look Christine!" He pointed through the maze of people and my eyes dropped from the grand structure and onto the mass crowd of gowns and ties.

My stomach suddenly dropped.

Masks. Everywhere. I drew a sharp breath and felt my whole body brace itself to see one mask in particular, one I was dreading. The room suddenly spun as my eyes roamed over the insane amount of masked figures. In a daze, Raoul pressed on, oblivious to my discomfort, his expression full of joyful bliss.

"Mr. Chagny! Raoul, my good chap!" Rick Betram laughed, the larger man already red in the face.

"Rick! How are you?" Raoul smiled, taking out his other hand and shook Rick's.

"Ah, and the beautiful angel! Christine!" He bellowed, and somehow my mouth twisted into a smile, though my head was in a sickening current. Swallowing my increasing nausea, I greeted him.

"Rick, delighted to see you again."

"You too Christine," He smiled, his eyes running over my costume. "...You too." Flicking his eyes up to Raoul, he smiled and called over a nearby waiter and took another glass of champagne for Raoul and was in the midst of handing me one when I spoke.

"...Raoul, I just need to go the ladies room…" I looked at the crowd over his shoulder other then at his surprised expression.

"Are you alright Christine?" I looked back at him, his gaze caressed with worry.

"Yes…" I couldn't help but smile sadly. I couldn't ruin his night because of my paranoid mind, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "I'll be back..." Turning around to face the dancing crowd ahead of me, I couldn't help but feel the room tilt. Slowly I began to move through the crowd, and I felt my stomach grew into a tighter knot. Everywhere I looked there was a mask staring at me. My mind was reeling backwards, and I felt like every muscle in my body was stiffening from fear.

"Excuse me..sorry….excuse me…" I whispered, my hands parting the crowd for me. My thoughts I noticed, had taken an alarming turn, now rushing back into the nightmare that was him. The music was now a dizzying reminder of him, the richly decorated furnishings now reminded me of him, the white pillars that stood tall, reminded me of him, _everything_ reminded me of him.

Stress that I had been hiding for so long, the nerves that had risen when Meg had said he was dangerous, were catching up on me. I suddenly realized my vision was blurring and I cursed myself for ever leaving the safety of Raoul, but now in a smiling pool of masks.

That's when I saw it, the glimmering stars. Open French doors let in the cool summer breeze, past the dancing gowns and party guests. Starting to gain more control of my blackening thoughts, I walked faster towards my goal; outside. Away from the masked man-people. Tripping and knocking into other guests, I finally made it out of the dense crowd feeling suddenly exhausted. Stumbling over to the doors and into the breeze, I welcomed the cool air. Heaving, I grabbed the stone railing, inhaling the fresh air. Looking up, I spotted the lush grounds before me. Gardens spread out like a wild-fire and I found out I was standing on a marble terrace. Feeling the need to get away, I found my balance slowly and dragged my fingers along the railing half-heartily. Walking in a sort of daze, I let the breeze ruffle my dress and took a deep breath. The party's noise dulled behind me as I slowly walked down the marble stairs towards the radiant garden that shimmered in the moonlight.

I noticed a few couples walking past, smiling and laughing but the atmosphere had changed. It no longer felt crowded or suffocating. It felt glorious and free. No fake faces staring into you, not at you. I felt finally at peace.

That's when I heard it.

A haunting yet beautiful melody carried across the garden, twisting magically around the trees and flowers. Furrowing my brow, I started to cautiously follow the memorizing sound and before I knew what was happening, soon found myself entranced by it's passionate beauty. Never in my life had I heard anything so beautiful, something so utterly, enchantingly deep….

Images of my deceased father aroused in my mind, blindly accompanying painful memories. Slowly my memories almost became my reality as it came to life in my eyes, and yet I was still walking through the now growing maze of hedges. It was like the music, the violin, was digging up everything I used to be and drawing me closer to its dream, to it's player.

I alarm bells rung in my head but were drowned out by the melody that played tricks on my logical thoughts. I didn't want to think about the past, yet I found myself lost in it, lost in the melody that was twisting my past in it's hands, and it was fruitless to stop it.

Soon I couldn't stop myself from following it, for I was past the point of thinking anything logically or thinking of _anything _for that matter. All that was running through my veins and mind was the sweet music. Then, as clear as glass, came the purest sound I had ever heard. An angel's voice.

XXX

"Has Christine returned yet?" Rick asked Raoul as he joined him again after talking to another client. He took a swig of his champagne and looked out into the waltzing crowd. Raoul stared at him for a moment, then blinked his blue eyes towards the dizzying crowd himself.

"..No..she hasn't returned." Raoul ran a hand through his hair, worry lines caressing his brow as he let out a breath.

"No..?"

"I don't know where she could have gone... She said she would come back." Raoul took a swift look over the swirling crowd again and sighed. "I just hope she isn't lost.."

"Lost. ... In a ballroom?" Rick snorted, his cheeks red and his green eyes slightly glazed over.

"It is-" He sighed once again, closing his eyes.. "Maybe I should go look for her." Before he could excuse himself though, a man in a black tuxedo walked over to the pair and smiled as he removed his golden mask.

"You must be Mr. Chagny! Excellent to have finally meet you. I'm Chris Roche, head of corporate services." The man extended his hand, "Can I have a quick word with you? The company would like to introduce you to our new clients. They'd be delighted to finally meet you!" The man smiled warmly and Raoul plastered on a smile reluctantly. He was starting to regret bringing Christine to the masked ball after all.

XXX

I felt like I was floating on a colourful wind that one might have found in a fantasy, so you could say I was startled when I felt stone underneath my feet unexpectedly. Though, surprisingly, all fear had left my body and I felt compelled to follow the voice and violin still. Slowly, I registered that I was being lead to the middle of a cobble-stoned courtyard. My vision was blurred with soft glazes as the night sky cast shadows around me and I didn't question the location at all. Swaying slightly with every delicate note, I slowed towards the middle, as though the music was declaring me to do so.

For that pure, righteous moment, I felt as though I was going to meet my Angel of Music. The Angel I had wished for in my dreams, the fantasy I had dreamt for months.

As though moved by an unseen force, the shadows seemed to split as a figure started to appear-- my Angel of Music.

XXX

"Mr. Chagny, these are my good friends from our new big clients." The man continued as they stood together in a collaborating circle. Raoul nodded to the group, ready to reassure his company's business.

"I'm delighted to meet you all."

"Mr. Tello, from Richardson Inc.," The other droned on as Raoul shoke the man's hand. Mr. Rouche continued to go down the line as Raoul continued to greet them all.

"And finally, our newest, and biggest client coming into our partnership…"

XXX

I barely registered that the figure was coming closer to me, yet I knew I would never forget it. My eyes were entranced by his voice that seemed to paint pictures around me, as though a flowing river. Though, as oddly enough, the music still played, though the figure carried no instrument. My entire mind, body and soul was spellbound.

XXX

"-Elissa Kurs, from _Destler Communications_." The man finished as the group applauded. The young women smile modestly and came forward to shake Raoul's hand.

Suddenly something clicked in Raoul's mind with a devastating crash.

Destler Communications. _Destler Communications.__**Destler Communications.**_

Staring at his hand that was now shaking with one of the enemy, Raoul's mind went horribly blank except the gnawing worry that was seeping through him. Suddenly everything clicked, and suddenly his was at lost.

"Christine.."

XXX

The voice continued to blow around me in a refreshing current, and I was half-consciously aware that the music had stopped in reality but was still living in my soul.

Then I noticed he had taken my hand and we were slowly moving to the music still in mind. The Angel was bringing me into the dream that was him.

And I allowed him to do it.

XXX

_To be Continued_

**A/N: Second part next time (which is quicker then this update, I assure you). Thanks guys for not giving up on me! And I would like to thank all who reviewed! Thank you guys! Also, a shout out to story alerts and fav.'s. They mean so much to me! Hm, it would seem that we have a deceiving angel on our hands. What will happen next chapter? ;)**

**Thanks again, and R&R!**

**PS. The song used is a really good song if you guys wanted to check it out. : ) The chorus is really beautiful.  
**

**.heart.angel.93**


End file.
